


No Self Preservation Here

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Category: AFK Arena (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Gen, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Baden gets injured trying to protect Thane, who doesn't like that his friend could be so reckless with his own life when he has a daughter counting on him.The AU oneshot where Baden didn't die protecting Thane.Alternate summary: Two idiots bicker like an old married couple.Day 5 of the Fictober challenge.
Relationships: Baden Rayne & Thane, Baden Rayne/Thane
Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	No Self Preservation Here

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta write more of these two. I just adore them so much!  
> This could probably be read as a platonic ship if you wanted, but I ultimately wrote it with a more romantic connection in mind.  
> Prompt: "Unacceptable, try again"

Only an idiot would do such a thing as jump in front of an attack meant for someone else.

"Unacceptable, try again," Thane scolded as soon as Baden opened his mouth to defend his actions.

"I didn't even say anything yet!"

"And you didn't need to, because it was stupid of you to jump in front of an attack meant for me!" The shorter man growled as he wrapped Baden's injured arm carefully, despite his anger regarding the whole situation.

When Thane glanced up at his friend he was thankful that he at least had the decency to look somewhat ashamed.

"Do you know how horribly your death would have affected Estrilda?"

"I didn't even think of that." His eyes grew wide and his face fell.

Thane shook his head once he saw the true sorrow in his friend's eyes.

"Just don't do it again, you're much too important to throw away your life for someone elses," he said as he placed a comforting hand on Baden's knee.

Their eyes met a second later and he had noticed a tear escaping Baden's eye.

"You're still alive, you don't have to worry."

Thane quickly wiped the tear away.

"That's not- you are important," Baden trailed off for a second as if trying to find his words.

"What is it?"

"I didn't think about anything at the moment other than the fact that I didn't know if I could live with you dead."

Thane's expression turned to one of confusion.

"Baden?"

"I care for you, Thane."

The two men stayed silent for quite a while after that.

Baden finally let out a soft laugh after a bit.

"You know, I don't think I was worried about Estrildra because I know you would've taken care of her if something were to have happened to me," He admitted.

Thane looked up to his friend with a suprized look on his face, but Baden turned away and made to stand on his still wobbly legs.

"Now come on, I'm in need of some food and what ever kind of alcohol I can find to make me forget I'm in pain."

**Author's Note:**

> It was a wonderfully chilly 55° in my house this morning when I woke up and it was cloudy when I walked my doggos. You know what that means? That means that it's a wonderful day to use my new tea kettle.  
> Stay cozy everyone! <3


End file.
